Baelor Velaryon
Baelor Velaryon is the Lord of the Tide, Master of Driftmark, and Warden of the Narrow Sea Biography: Valyria. The blood of Old Valyria didn't leave Westeros. Aegon Targaryen did, leaving House Celtigar and Velaryon to feud amongst themselves to claim a small crown. It had been a battle of Valyrian blood, the blood of the dragon. And House Velaryon lost. Born in 274 AA, to Lord Aemon Velaryon and his wife, Lady Rhaella Velaryon(second cousin to the lord) as the second son. Second by nine minutes, but second nonetheless. Growing up, Baelor was just the small brother to the heir to Driftmark, his twin brother, Lucerys. At a young age, Lucerys showed extraordinary talent at handling an axe, his skill only growing greater with age. Instead of being raised as a warrior, Baelor preferred books. And one subject in particular always caught his attention. Dragons. House Velaryon always had been of the blood of the dragon, yes. But there was something about Baelor that Lucerys did not have. The fireblood. As Baelor grew older, he began to realize that while some battles could be won with swords, some could be won through other means. Noticing this, Lord Aemon quickly took to teaching his second child in espionage. However, at a young age, he realized how he felt the sea to be like a second home to him. But he was not exactly a sailor. No, he was something different. A seafarer. A very useful thing, for the scion of a house that had its seat on an island. However, just after this realization, there was something else. In 286, a new child of Lord Aemon and Lady Rhaella was born, a young girl named Laena. Numerous times, he proved to be quite skilled at handling resources, making the most of what he had and having a good eye for trade. A mercantilist, in a manner of speaking. However, the outbreak of the War of the Trident changed things forever. Distrusting of the Dondarrion king, Lord Aemon advised against allowing his expeditionary forces to enter the Claw, but with the war in the Riverlands raging, it was preferable to the numerous armies in the Riverlands using the Claw for...foraging. Foraging, of course, being the polite way of saying "Burning, looting and raping.", however, Lord Aemon did not push the matter after his advice was rejected. During this time, Baelor requests and is granted a ship of his own. And then House Durrandon attacked. Lord Aemon decided to send Baelor to the Free Cities to hire sellswords and sellsails. Although he could speak High Valyrian, the Bastard Valyrian was something different. Fortunately, with the help of a Lysene named Lysaro, who served as his translator, he managed to get by. Unfortunately, upon his return to Driftmark, he found only devastating news. The king of the Claw, faced against the Durrandon might, chose to make a stand. With Lord Aemon Velaryon and Lucerys by his side. The armies of the Claw were no match for the might of the Durrandons. Corlys Celtigar, Third of his Name, King of the Claw, had been killed in combat. Now, Jacaerys Celtigar was King. The man was his father's brother-in-law, having married his father's sister, Shiera. But to make matters worse, in the defeat that the forces of the Claw suffered, Lord Velaryon and his heir had perished in the fighting as well, leaving Baelor as the new Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. The second son had become the Lord. In the six years that had passed, Baelor spent them either dealing with piles of documents on lordly matters, in which he could put his abilities to work, which he did. Or...dealing with as many documents as he could find on dragons. However, there is still much to be done. Timeline: 274 AA-Lucerys and Baelor Velaryon are born to Lord Aemon Velaryon and his wife. 285 AA-As Lucerys begins to show great talent as a warrior, Baelor is instructed by his father in espionage. 286 AA-His sister Laena is born. 291 AA-Lord Aemon advises against allowing the Durrandon king to send forces into the Claw. His advice is rejected. Baelor receives a ship of his own, a warship named Serpent. 292 AA-The Durrandons invade the Claw. Baelor is sent to the Free Cities to recruit men. He returns only to find the Clawmen have been defeated, his father and twin brother being killed in the fight. Becomes Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. Is named Keeper of the Narrow Sea by King Jacaerys. 298 AA-Present Day. Family Tree: * Lord Aemon Velaryon, father, b.241 AA, d.292 AA. * Lady Rhaella Velaryon, mother, b.247 AA. * Maelys Velaryon, uncle, b.249 AA. * Rhaegar Velaryon, uncle, b.254 AA. * Queen Shiera Celtigar, neé Velaryon, aunt, b. 260 * Lucerys Velaryon, older twin, b.274 AA, d.292 AA. * Baelor Velaryon, b.274 AA. * Laena Velaryon, younger sister, b.286 AA. Supporting Characters: * Maester Steffon, 32 years old. Maester archetype. * Rhaegar Velaryon, 44 years old, uncle to the Lord. Castellan archetype. * Maelys Velaryon, 49 years old, master-at-arms, uncle to the Lord. General archetype. * Jon of Hull, 31 years old, captain of the Serpent. Ship Captain archetype. * Royce Harte, 20 years old, sworn sword and heir to Harte Keep. Warrior(Archery) archetype. Category:House Velaryon Category:Kingdom of the Claw Category:Clawman